


Ninjagoswap

by CouncilLake



Category: Hiveswap, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouncilLake/pseuds/CouncilLake
Summary: He started off the day right, but that all changed when he got a call about something stolen from the museum. Instead of finding out why, he got switched to an alien planet! Will Lloyd make it home to Ninjago, or will he stay the rest of his life on a planet where his blood would be rewarded?





	Ninjagoswap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Ninjagoswap! The AU where Lloyd gets stranded on an alien planet instead of getting possessed by Morro. Anyway, enjoy the first act!

Lloyd got pulled into a storage room by the security guard. “I was knocked out. When I woke up, I found that the only thing that was stolen was something that wasn’t on display. The Allied Armor of Azure.” The guard spoke in an unusually deep voice.

“Why would they steal that.” Lloyd asked.

“I don’t know. They say it has the power to summon allies, whether it be friends, foes, even ghosts from the Cursed Realm.” 

“The Cursed Realm? My father is there.” Lloyd turned around to see the guard trying to knock him out. 

“So, Wu chose you to be the beloved Green Ninja? Silly old man.” He swung at Lloyd again. 

“Who are you, and how do you know Wu? Listen if you have a bone to pick with me, maybe we can discuss things without weapons?” Lloyd asked as the man swung again. The boxes fell on him and something fell out of the box. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He uncovered the boxes looking for the guy. “Are you ok?” Lloyd turned his head. The guard tried to get up but fell back to the floor. 

“What’s going on?” The guy asked. Lloyd saw a shadow float up to a painting. The painting was… laughing? Lloyd picked up the painting and hit it against a statue. The shadow floated to the statue. 

“You fool! You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything!” The statue reached to grab Lloyd, but luckily Lloyd dodged in time. Lloyd made sure he still had the key. 

“The armor! Give it to me. He won’t chase after you if I have the armor.” Lloyd spoke to the guard as the man handed him the armor. “Go, get out of here!” Lloyd pointed to the door. Lloyd ran after and went another direction. Lloyd ran into a room and shut the door. Lloyd sighed and looked around the room. He found a pair of needles, it wasn’t the best but it would do. Lloyd saw a green light appear. Lloyd got in a fighting stance. 

“Who would’ve known you were such a coward?” The ghost smiled creepily, freaking Lloyd out. Lloyd ran forward to attack, but it went right through him. Lloyd dodged when the ghost attacked. Lloyd threw the armor at him to distract him and Lloyd ran again. Lloyd ran upstairs and hid. The ghost appeared again. “You think you can keep running from me?” He had other friends with him this time. Lloyd looked for a way out. 

_ The attic! _ Lloyd thought to himself as slid under and ran up to the attic. Lloyd saw something in front of him, something covered in drapes. Lloyd slowly walked forward and uncovered the object. It was a machine, he grabbed the key from his pocket. He looked at the key and back to the machine. The key started pulling itself towards the machine, dragging Lloyd with it. The key put itself in the lock and the machine started. Lloyd backed up as the portal in the middle started opening, he looked back and saw the ghost again. Before Lloyd could back away from the ghost, he got dragged in the portal. He went through the tube the machine made. About halfway through Lloyd spotted something; something not human. Before Lloyd could get a good look they passed by him and Lloyd hit the ground.

Lloyd got up and rubbed his head. “Where am I?” Lloyd asked himself. Lloyd saw a staircase up, and ascended the stairs. Where ever he was, he wasn’t in Ninjago anymore. He looked around the place he assumed was a house. It looked kind of normal, except everything was alien. He noticed there was a TV in the house and on it there was an announcement. 

“Attention everyone, any troll that disobeys me, Your Lovely Heiress, Sanmia Thesai, will be culled immediately. Bye!” He looked at her, she had gray skin, black hair, yellow scleras, orange and red horns that curved outwards, and fins instead of ears. He’s on an alien planet, with trolls. Lloyd groaned, his day was normal until the call. 

_ I have to get home.  _ Lloyd thought as he went back downstairs and saw someone he would prefer not to see. It was the ghost again, he followed Lloyd. Lloyd slowly backed up the stairs and shut the door quietly. Lloyd saw another staircase, this time, they were leading upstairs. Lloyd quietly walked upstairs, and into a hallway. He walked into an assumed bedroom and found a tablet. He picked it up and found someone was texting whoever owned this. 

 

Saeiki: Hey, Venraa, Ce1ros is worried. 

Saeiki: About u

Saeiki: He11o? 

Venraa: Who is this? 

Saeiki: It’s me, Saeiki Haseey, you know, A1ternia’s Greatest Detective?

Venraa: Idk you.

Saeiki: Nice prank Venraa, I know you know me. 

Venraa: I’m not Venraa

Saeiki: Then who are you?

Venraa: Lloyd Garmadon.

Saeiki: The he11 kinda name is that? 

Venraa: Says Saeiki

Saeiki: Damn, that was co1d. Did your 1usus get ya from ice. 

Venraa: What’s a 1usus

Saeiki: One: that’s my quirk

Saeiki: Two: That is so sad, A1exaa p1ay Despacito.

Venraa: Alright what is a lusus? 

Saeiki: You don’t have one? Sign1ess, What are you? 

Venraa: Signless? 

Saeiki: Ho1y shit, where have you been a11 these sweeps? 

Venraa: Sweeps?

Saeiki: What are you?! An a1ien?! 

Venraa: You are to me!

Saeiki: Damn! That’s coo1. 

Venraa: ???

Saeiki: You’re an a1ien, that’s 1it. What p1anet you from?

Venraa: Ninjago.

Saeiki: So, 11oyd from Ninjago, can ya send a pic. I wanna see how a1ien you are from us. 

Venraa has sent you a photo

Saeiki: Damn, you don’t even have horns! You rea11y are an a1ien. 

Venraa: Do all trolls look like the one on the TV?

Saeiki: The Heiress? Nah, on1y seadwe11ers have fins, and horns come in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Ex: Mine are zigzag

Venraa: Oh, ok. 

Saeiki: I forgot to tell you but Reaton 1ikes to come into Venraa’s hive because of their matespritship, it might be safe if I come to pick you up. 

Venraa: Reaton?

Saeiki: Another tro11, he wou1d freak out over you being an a1ien.

Venraa: Oh. 

Saeiki: I’11 come over as fast as I can. See ya soon. 

Venraa: Ok. 

Venraa: Wait, someone else is here

Venraa: Hello?

 

This had to be the coolest thing Saeiki has ever experienced, maybe not for Lloyd, but for them, it was cool. Saeiki pushed their hive doors open and began to make way to Venraa’s hive to rescue Lloyd from Reaton. Saeiki went to the back of the hive and climbed to the gander precipice (balcony). They open the door and snuck into Venraa’s respiteblock (bedroom).  There he was, the alien, Lloyd. Saeiki waved at him as he looked at them. “We won’t know when Reaton’s comes.” Saeiki whispered. “So, it’s best we stay quiet.” Saeiki signaled Lloyd to follow them. “Can you climb down here?” they asked when they got the Venraa’s gander precipice. Lloyd nodded as they climbed down together. “We have to sneak to my hive, because if someone sees you, they will report you to the authorities immediately.” Saeiki looked at Lloyd. Lloyd’s eyes widen at the Saeiki’s words. “Then, after we get a disguise for you, we’ll visit my moirail’s and then my matesprit’s hive. For now, put this on.” Saeiki smiled as they handed Lloyd a hoodie. Lloyd grabbed the hoodie and put it over his clothes. He pulled the hood over his head as Saeiki and Lloyd walked away. “Wait,” Saeiki pulled a tablet out, “We should keep pictures of our journey. That way others can know of our adventure together.” Saeiki held it in front of them and smiled. “Stupid lime eye!” They complain as Lloyd focused on something else. Something above the two of them. 

“What’s that?” Lloyd asked as Saeiki turned their head around. 

“The Heiress.” 

“Hello small Alternian stemcluster,” a voice came from the ship (stemclusters are cities), “Do not be alarmed, I haven’t come to harm anyone today. Ijust came to say, congratulations! You have become the best town ever! Anyway, that is it, bye!” Sanmia spoke with a high ego. 

“She likes to compliment random stemclusters, so more trolls obey her.” Saeiki scratched their head, “She isn’t the best heiress, but definitely isn’t the worst. We should get going.” Saeiki told Lloyd as they both walked away. 

Lloyd wondered if things would be better if he didn’t run. He ran, who would know how things would be. 

 

The  End…  of Act 1-  Keep Running Away

“... because even if you do, it won’t be long before I find you…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Act 1- Keep Running Away! I’ll see you when I finish Act 2.


End file.
